Pandora's Box
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: REVISED - When Future Max set out to change his timeline he opened Pandora's Box. Now Liz, Max and the rest of the gang are about to discover the ultimate sacrifices needed to fulfil their new destiny and change the future. No one said saving the world would be easy, they just didn't think it would be this hard either.
1. Chapter 1

**AN **– Although I love the premise for this story as it leaves so much angst to be explored by the author, I don't believe I did it complete justice the first time around. So I offer this second rendition. There are only slight changes to the existing scenes. However, each part has been slightly elongated and made into its own chapter. Please note Season one is directly followed by The End of the World in this Alternative Universe.

**_Thursday August 31_****_st_**

_My name is Liz Parker and last night was both the best and worst night of my life._

Placing the pen on her desk, Liz picked up her cell. Glancing at the screen she studied the photo. Taken in her bedroom on her phone camera, she stood beside Max. Their arms linked, he'd kissed her on the top of her head. Not Today Max but Future Max after they'd returned from a life changing trip to the Granolith. Hair longer and greyer, it bespoke the horrors he'd witnessed in the extra fourteen years of his time line. A time line that no longer existed because of what she'd done last night.

'Time to face the music,' Liz told her reflection in the mirror. 'My life is about to change.' Rolling her eyes, she wondered just how much more she could take. _As if the last year hasn't altered my outlook on everything, that whole destiny thing over the summer just about broke me. Then, just as I've come to terms with it, Future Max turns up at my window!_

Liz Parker scrutinised her body. She attempted to see the differences a night made. On the outside there didn't seem to be any. On the inside, she knew that would prove to be very different story. Liz Parker could only hope the changes she'd affected would stop the end of the world occurring. Right now she held the only evidence that Future Max existed in her hand. With his disappearance, hope burgeoned in her heart. Maybe she'd done enough to alter his fate and make the time ahead kinder on them all.

_I guess time will tell_, she mused a little sadly. Turning away from the naïve child reflected in the glass, Liz Parker sighed heavily. Changing into jeans and a sweater, she climbed out her window and down the balcony. Her mother's car keys in her hand, Liz headed for the only place that brought her solace. _I know life will never be the same again,_ a shudder ran through her body at the unusual idea. _Until a year ago, I'd never lied to my parents or friends. Now all I seem to be doing is keeping secrets._

With that thought still running through her mind, Liz Parker drove off into the darkening night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday 15th September**

Liz stood at the entrance to the pod chamber. A bout of nerves assaulted her. The last time she came here, well both times she'd come to Max's birth place, the events shattered her life. A feeling she couldn't describe started in her head at the melancholy thought. Working its way along her body the tingling passed like a wave. Down her spine, into Liz's arms and legs, finally returning to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Nervous, the time had come to test her theory. If she were correct, the impossible would happen. Liz lifted her hand, waving it over the locking mechanism to the small cavity beyond. A silver hand print appeared on the bare rock as her fingers brushed past the limestone. It glowed creating a soft luminescence in the gathering dusk.

'I'm only going to think about the future,' Liz spoke the words just to hear a sound in the quiet of the desert. In the background a golden orb touched the horizon turning the limestone outcropping pink. 'This has to be an omen?' she silently questioned. 'Enough, it's time to face my actions.'

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she once again looked at the photo of Future Max in her room. The smile on his face didn't reach his eyes. He knew if they were successful, he'd disappear as would his history and the end of the world as Liz knew it. Letting out the breath she'd been holding, Liz allowed her thumbs to race over the keyboard. Happy with the short, enigmatic message, she found the multiple contact list and pressed send.

'Well, I'm ready to face my future, whatever it brings,' Liz looked back the way she'd come and set the scene in her mind. It would take the others at least half an hour to get here, more if Maria managed to make them wait for her and Michael to finish their shifts. After all, Liz Parker had planned this to the enth degree. 'Let's hope this works. The future of all humanity depends on it.'

Closing her eyes and drawing in a breath, Liz attempted something she knew only the Royal Four managed in the past. Placing her hand over the glowing handprint, she willed the rock to slide open. A slight sound of scraping told Liz she'd been successful. The action both thrilled and distressed her at the same time. It meant her suspicions had been proven correct.

'The final test,' she muttered, 'now I know I've completely irradiated Future Max's timeline.'

She should be happy, ecstatically so. Liz Parker was happy but sad at the same time. Her life would change in so many ways. Memories of that night two weeks ago assaulted her mind. Forcing them back into the deepest recesses of her subconscious, Liz entered the cool, softly lit cavern. She didn't have time for regrets.

She knew Max's pod from the others without understanding why. Taking it as yet another sign, she moved towards it, somehow pulled and linked at the same time. Entering the space, the butterflies in her stomach increased in intensity. Warmth began deep in her belly as she placed a hand on the glowing material at the rear of the pod. It spread upwards to concentrate in her fingers, making them glow slightly. Waving her hand before her, Liz opened the tunnel leading to the Granolith.

She knew what she'd find. After all, Future Max lead her to this very place as proof, as a collaboration of his story. The closer Liz came to the prism in the centre, the more images and flashes of that night assaulted her mind.

Falling to her knees, Liz crawled over to the crystal thrusting up from the floor. Making contact with it, her hand touched the cool material. Instantly the inverted purple cone appeared. An image of Future Max immerged, trapped inside. He looked on with concerned eyes, unable to help but pleading for an answer to his unasked question. Entombed in the Granolith he couldn't communicate with her. Yet it had always been the same between them, even this incarnation. Locking gazes he demanded she answer him. Suddenly Liz's thoughts calmed and her mind cleared.

'We did it Max,' Liz whispered, before crumpling to the ground in a flood of tears. 'We changed the future. Oh what have I done? Now Max is going to hate me forever.'


	3. Chapter 3

Meet me at the pod chamber. L

'What!' Maria looked down at her cell to read the message from her best friend. Walking over to the serving window with a view into the kitchen, she called, 'did you just get a text from Liz, Spaceboy?'

'Why,' Michael didn't bother to turn around as he squashed a burger patty under a spatula, 'would I get a text from Liz. It's not like she's speaking to anyone, including you. Besides, do I look rich enough to afford a phone? I only just manage to make the rent with this dead end job.'

Turning, Maria let out a monumental sigh. She glanced around the diner, rolling her eyes at her on again off again boyfriend. _More off again at the moment_, Maria remembered with a grimace. _Ever since that whole Destiny thing in July it's been us against them._

Isabel, Tess and Max sat at one of the tables. School books open but not talking much. Maria knew they'd avoided her section. Watching them for a few seconds, Tess continued to try and get Max's attention. He just wasn't that into her but the blond refused to give up easily. Max persistently ignored her efforts as he continued to pine over Liz.

'Destiny, shemstiny,' Maria cursed under her breath. 'A crock of something foul smelling, if you ask me.'

Almost in unison, the trio's phones indicated a message. After reading it, they looked up at Maria with questions in their orbs. She shrugged her shoulder indicating she had as little idea about Liz as the rest of the gang. Even if she did, Maria wouldn't necessarily share.

'Foods not going to grow legs and walk to the tables,' Michael drew her attention back to the job at hand with the sarcastic comment.

Rolling her eyes again, Maria took the plates and delivered them to the customers closest to the door. On the way back she stopped at the Czechoslovakian table to see what they were talking about. They seemed intrigued by the message. Tess and Isabel weren't inclined to do anything about it. Tess put her phone back into her bag with every intention of ignoring it. Isabel pushed her cell to one side but glanced at her brother with concern. Max reacted the way Maria knew he would, with anxiety. It probably had more to do with Liz's avoidance of him since discovering the pod chamber and his destiny with Tess than thinking she could be in danger. They all knew Liz could protect herself.

'Maria, did Liz mention anything about this to you?' Max asked, concern lacing his tone as he held up his phone.

Taking up one of her usual stances, Maria replied, 'Liz has been avoiding me for the last two weeks. What did you do to her this time Max?'

'What makes you think Max did anything?' Isabel defended her brother hotly while sharing a glance at Tess.

Since that whole white room, destiny thing in July, a division occurred in the group. Thankfully their parents thought they'd gone camping to Bottomless Lake as a group and didn't suspect at thing. At least until the cracks started to appear in their friendships and romances on their return.

Liz almost demanded she spend the rest of her summer with an aunt in Florida. It took Jeff Parker exactly three minutes to work out his daughter wanted to avoid her boyfriend of six months. Strangely, Mr Parker talked her out of it. He understood the relationship with Max ended badly but told Liz she needed to face her problems not run away from them.

Maria and Alex tried to find out what happed between Liz and her father without any success. Suddenly she worked eighty hour weeks at the Crashdown until School started. Since then, Liz began pulling away from the human contingent as well as the Czechoslovakian's. Maria rarely saw her with their conflicting schedules.

'Let's all calm down,' Alex suggested. He'd moved from his seat at the counter to see what the others were up too. 'Is Liz supposed to work this afternoon, Maria?'

'No,' Maria frowned. 'She's been working opposite Michael and me. I've even tried to swap shifts but somehow she still seems to avoid me.'

'Liz changed her schedule the first day back at school so she's not in any of our classes,' Max lamented. He missed his biology lab partner.

'I haven't seen her since school started a month ago,' Alex added with a shake of his head.

'I think we should go out there now,' Max glanced down at his watch. It would start to get dark in an hour and he wanted to be at the chamber before all light faded.

'I'll text her back,' Maria offered, 'and find out if it can wait until Michael and I finish our shifts.'

'How long will that be?' Isabel asked in a board, irritated tone.

'A little over an hour,' Maria smiled sweetly, 'but it'll be sooner if you help us clean this place up.'

It took almost that long to get rid of the last customers who didn't take the pointed message when the little hand reached the nine. Finally they shut the front door at a quarter after. Max and Alex helped Michael scrub the kitchen, with a little help from his extra-terrestrial talents. Tess and Isabel complained bitterly as Maria made them do everything by the human book. As Maria changed, they agreed the Czechoslovakians would ride in the Jeep with the Jetta following.

'Finally,' Maria complained to Alex. The clock on her dash read 10pm as the two cars pulled up before the pod chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

'That's Mrs Parker's car,' Max pointed out the grey sedan parked at the base of the outcropping containing pod chamber.

He'd returned here several times in the last six weeks. A feeling of safety and security allowed him to think about the events of the last year without emotion clouding his judgement. After Liz avoided him this summer, Max thought they'd be able to deal with the consequences of his supposed destiny when school started again. She needed time, he knew that. Hell, he'd needed time to assimilate all the facts.

It didn't mean he liked the distance between them. Max understood he had to let Liz come back to him of her own accord. Liz, it seemed had other ideas. They'd barely seen each other at school with their timetables. After school, she worked the days he didn't and claimed to be busy if they did have any time off together. When he entered the Crashdown, Liz changed sections so as not to talk with him. Unable to explain why Liz acted so detached, Max discovered he felt closer to her in the pod chamber than real life.

'Why'd she park so close,' Michael complained, not seeing the irony as the jeep pulled up beside the abandoned car. He'd been picking on the humans unmercifully since Tess revealed the pod chamber. 'We decided to stay at least a mile away. She's drawing attention to us.'

'I doesn't matter, Michael,' Isabel pointed to a patch of light just beginning to glow as the last of the deepening dusk made the sky completely black. 'We've got bigger problems.'

'How,' Tess glanced at her companions, her expression shocked.

'Let's find out,' Max took over. Jumping from the Jeep, he ran to the open entrance. 'Look,' he pointed out the silver handprint. Holding his palm over the locking mechanism, he felt Liz's presence. 'I think Liz did this.'

'No way,' Maria caught up with the others and openly expressed her disbelief. Furious she'd been left behind with Alex, the anger came out in her voice. 'She's not Czechoslovakian, remember.'

'Well why don't you tell us how you think it happened,' Michael demanded, rounding on the only person he could.

'It doesn't matter,' Max started into the cave, 'we need to find Liz and find out what's going on.'

Together they entered the chamber. It looked undisturbed. Something called Max to the pod he'd hatched from. Looking at it tickled a memory but he couldn't capture it. It left him with a sense of for brooding. Finally squatting before the egg, he poked his head inside. Shocked, he noticed the strange orange, purple light pulsing from the back. Moving further into the space to investigate, he uncovered the tunnel. Something undefinable urged him on.

'Hey,' Max called to the others as he moved beyond the confines of his pod, 'there's something back here.'

Leading the others through the passage, Max emerged into the Granolith's main chamber. Astounded he stood and stopped dead. Once again a hidden memory threatened to coalesce in his mind, blinding him to the image before his eyes. Isabel, directly behind him, crashed into his back, breaking the moment. Turning to his sister, Max grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

'Max,' Isabel called, pointing to Liz's form slumped before the pulsing white crystal.

The others crowed in behind them. Maria gasped, noting Liz's lack of colour and asked in a harsh whisper, 'is she, is she dead.'

'No,' Alex, always calm, answered, 'I can see her chest moving.'

The voices disturbed Liz. She'd fallen asleep after expunging her emotions. Just seeing Future Max seemed to drain all her energy. A yawn escaped, causing both Maria and Max to let out a relieved sigh. Slowly opening her eyes, Liz noticed the others filing into the Granolith chamber.

'What is this place,' Michael asked, turning a full circle.

'It's called The Granolith,' Liz said, her voice sounding hoarse.

'Liz,' the word encompassed so much. Max's golden eyes wouldn't leave her as his hand reached to help her up.

Ignoring the offer, Liz scrambled to her feet. If she let him touch her, he might get a flash of what she needed to say. Liz wanted all her friends to hear it together. There would be time later for her to speak privately with Max.

'I'm fine,' she stated, hugging herself tightly.

'How did you know about this place?' Tess asked, suspicious. 'And how did you get in?'

'Sit down,' Liz requested but the tone made it an order, 'I've got a lot to tell you.'

Confused, Max did as she asked. The others followed reluctantly. Michael shared a look of confusion with Isabel. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to Liz.

'The last time we were all here,' Liz swallowed, remembering, 'Max and Isabel's mother appeared and we learnt about their destiny.'

'Liz, I've told you,' Max interrupted, only to be silenced by a quelling look from the woman at his side.

'I know, Max, that's one of the reasons we're here,' she stated.

Standing, Liz turned to the prism. Placing both her hands on the white crystal, the purple inverted cone once again appeared. Within the eerie, translucent space, the face of Future Max appeared. He looked out on the assembled group. Smiling, he turned his attention to Liz. Mouthing what looked like, "I will always love you," his spectre faded and disappeared.

'Who?' Maria and Isabel asked at the same time, sharing a confused expression.

'I need to go back two weeks,' Liz started, not moving to face her friends, 'and tell you about Future Max.'

Using the Granolith as a monitor, she streamed the image from that fateful night onto the purple cone. A flash of light at her bedroom window forced Liz to investigate. Staring back at her, Future Max slowly climbed in the window.


	5. Chapter 5

'Liz,' Max's voice came out harsh. He remembered this room with alacrity. He remembered what they'd done in here. He remembered a more innocent time.

'Max?' the word came out as a question. Looking at the man, Liz immediately noticed the differences. 'No, no,' she pleaded as he climbed into her room and reached for her, 'I don't know who you are. You're not Max.'

'Liz,' Max sounded distressed as she skittered away from him, 'I know this is all hard to believe, but I am Max Evans. I'm a future representation of the boy you know. Look into your heart, Liz, and find the truth. You've always used both your emotions and logic to solve problems. It's what's kept us alive for so long.'

Reaching out a hand, Future Max's eyes pleaded with her to take it. Sighing, he'd expected nothing less. Max would need to explain it all to Liz if he wanted her to believe him. 'I know about the psychic Maria took you and Alex to see this afternoon. I know you were just pretending to marry me in front of that mirror,' he pointed to the object, 'because she told you I'd choose love, I'd choose you over the destiny you believe I should be following. She said we married happily and as much as you didn't want to believe it, you can't stop thinking about what it would be like to be Mrs Max Evans. She even told you in our sex life you won't be left wanting. I can tell you it is all true, in my timeline at least.'

'How,' swallowing hard, Liz couldn't believe he knew all this.

'You told me, in about an hour,' Future Max smiled at the memory, 'when we made love for the first time, even though your parents are in the living room watching TV.'

'I've barely spoken to you for months,' Liz objected. 'Maria had to drag me kicking and screaming to that fortune teller. It's the first time I've talked to Alex in forever.'

'I know. That's why I spent a week learning Spanish lyrics from Mr. Delgado at the hardware store and turned up with a mariachi band,' he smiled at the long ago memory.

'Max wouldn't do anything that cheesy,' Liz defended.

'I had to do something to get your attention,' Max confessed as though the event occurred yesterday instead of fourteen years in the past. 'You had shut me out, Liz, completely and utterly.'

Her mind working furiously, Liz really looked at the man before her. Hair longer and greying around the ears, he looked older. Although his eyes were the same colour as Max's, they looked tired and worn, as if he'd seen more than he ought to have. Besides, her heart told her this was Max Evans.

'If you're from the future,' Liz finally formed the question, 'how did you get here?'

'I used the Granolith,' Max explained, sitting on Liz's bed. The room smelt wonderful. They hadn't had anything this nice in years and it brought back a simpler time in his life.

'The what?' Now Liz looked both frightened and confused. 'Look, there is no such thing as a Granolith or time travel. It is against every law of physics. Besides, theoretically, if you are from the future, just being here changes the decision I'll make and alters what will happen.'

'You told me that,' Max confessed with a sad smile, 'before this became our only option to modify the past. When I came out of the Granolith chamber, I thought I'd just disappear, that the act of traveling back in time would be enough. But it seems I have to do something to change the future.'

'Why didn't you go to Max?' Liz asked.

'Think, Liz, you already know the answer,' he sounded annoyed.

'Show me the Granolith,' Liz demanded, considering the complication of Future Max meeting Now Max, 'so I know you're telling me the truth.'

'It's hidden behind the pod chamber,' Max stated. 'We'll need a car to get out there. Liz, if you just wait, I'll show up at your window with flowers.'

'I believe you,' Liz could hear the music coming from the alley way behind the café. 'That's why we have to get out of here.' When Max gave her a curious look, Liz explained, 'by not being here, it will change the fact we slept together. Come on,' she pulled him to the window and down the balcony fire escape.

Now on the main road, Liz headed for the Jeep she knew would be parked in front of the Crashdown. Getting into the driver's seat, she searched under the dash to find the spare key. As they pulled out, the sound of the Mariachi band became louder and Max's tenor voice sung the words sweetly.

'I told you,' Future Max smirked. 'As I threw the flowers up to you, I remembered you preferred white roses, so I changed them before they landed in your arms. Then your dad came into the room.'

'Lizzie?' Jeff could be heard bellowing, confused when he couldn't fine his daughter. 'What the hell is going on out there? Is that you again Max? It is 11 O'clock at night and tomorrow's a school day. Besides Liz isn't even here, she's probably gone to Maria's to avoid you.'

Future Max's eyes rested on the younger version of his wife. A smile came to his lip without trying. For a moment he noticed Liz turn to glance at him. A blush spread on her cheeks.

'Maybe we've made the change,' he stated.

Not willing to say anything, Liz continued to drive. Her mind worked furiously on the problem the appearance of Future Max. As they reached the outcropping containing the secret space, she hadn't come to any concreate conclusions. She parked without saying another word. Climbing out of the Jeep, Max offered Liz a hand. She took it reluctantly. As she did flashes of the future, her future with this man invaded her mind.

**_Making love in her room. Laying together in the afterglow, trying to keep their giggles to a minimum. Talking about her visit to the psychic. Liz in a wedding dress surrounded by Maria, Isabel, Michael and Kyle. Dancing in the middle of the desert._**

_Ok_, Liz suddenly thought, _that's strange. Why is Kyle with us and not Alex._

**_Sharing an apartment as they attended to college. Kissing after coming home from a day at work. Arguments about the coming invasion followed by more bouts of making love. Isabel holding Kyle in her arms as he died, tears running down her face. Maria, left on the battlefield because they couldn't chance going back to retrieve her body. Max wounded and Liz anxiously pacing the cheap motel room. Isabel, cold and dead in Liz's arms. Max giving Michael a final embrace before it was just the two of them. Finally in the Granolith chamber, Max within the cone, preparing to come back and change the future. Max watching his wife of twelve years blasted into a million tiny pieces as Kavir finally won the war._**

'Now you understand,' Max asked sympathetically. 'I've come back to change that future. Liz, what's about to happen over the next few days is critical to the history of this planet. Things between us are about to change and grow deeper. We become inseparable, and nothing comes between us ever again.'

'Until,' Liz finally understood, 'the end of the world?'

'You saw what happened,' Max frowned, a tear welling in the corner of his eye. Letting out a breath, he started to pull Liz towards the Granolith. 'The closer you and I grew, the worse it got with Tess, and eventually she left Roswell.'

'Because of me?' she sounded bewildered.

'Because of me,' Max confessed, 'and how I treated her. And it turned out Tess was critical to our survival. The four of us - Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I, we made a complete unit. We all had different gifts, and with one of us missing, we weren't as strong, and everything fell apart.'

'So,' Liz asked, 'you want me to help you and Tess get together?'

'As much as it hurts me to ask this of you,' Max sounded defeated, 'yes.'

'Why don't you just go to Tess?' Liz's mind worked on the logic of the issue.

'It's you I trust,' he paused at the entry to the pod chamber. 'It's you I have faith in,' he added once the door moved aside. 'It's not just about getting me close to Tess,' Max confessed as he lead her into the Granolith. Waiting for the awe he witnessed in her startling chocolate eyes to diminish, Max gave her the worse news. 'I need you to help me fall out of love with you.'

'You what,' Liz stumbled backwards, connecting with the crystal prism. In that instant she knew exactly what she needed to do.


	6. Chapter 6

'Oh my god!' Maria exclaimed. 'That's why you've been avoiding all of us. You've known this for two weeks and not told us!'

Before Maria could let her mouth run away with her, Michael took the two steps to be at her side. Taking the woman in his arms, he couldn't tell her how the image of her death affected him. Needing to feel Maria in his arms, Michael lifted her head for a searing kiss which shocked the onlookers.

Isabel moved to stand beside Alex. He placed an arm around her, pulling Isabel into his side. They didn't need to say more, the closeness enough.

'Liz,' Max came to her side immediately, about to do the same. The final scene affected him every bit as much but he tried not to show it. A mixture to hope and devastation crossed his face. 'We really got back together again.'

'I think you missing the point,' Tess broke into the intensely private moment. 'How you treated me and my leaving caused all this. It's destiny, Max.'

'That's why I've told you,' Liz broke away from Max and began to pace, 'because you needed to know what your abandonment cost the entire world, Tess. This is so much bigger than you and me and Max and the love triangle you're trying to create. No matter what happens between us, you have to stay with Max, Michael and Isabel. That's your destiny. To be part of the four that saves humanity and eventually your home worlds.'

'You've kept this to yourself for two weeks, Liz,' Isabel sounded peeved. 'Why didn't you come to us? Why are you telling Maria and Alex?'

'I had to make sure my plan would work,' the girl started to cry. 'I had to see if not sleeping with Max on that night would push him into Tess's arms.'

'Never,' Max stated with venom. 'I told you, we make our own destiny, Liz. I love you and want to be with you. Tess,' he turned to the blond girl, 'I hope you can understand that now. You've seen the images.'

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny, Tess only nodded. Biting her lip, she couldn't say anything with the pictures still rolling through her mind. Liz came over to stand before the girl.

'You have to promise, Tess,' Liz pleaded and demanded all at the same time, 'that you won't leave. You hold the fate of the entire human race in your hands. You're the critical link. The survival of Earth and your Home worlds depends on the decisions you make.'

'How can you be so sure?' she questioned.

'When Future Max brought me to the Granolith, when I touched the prism for the first time, I saw all the possible futures from this moment on. They all had one thing in common,' Liz stated.

'What,' Alex caught on, 'is the link?'

'Tess leaving,' Liz found the words coming from some deep part of her psyche. 'In every possible future that ended with us winning the battle against Kavir, the eight of us stood together, united. Isabel mind walked our enemies to uncover their plans. Michael's power as a warrior and tactician led us to victory time after time. Tess conjured images that confused Kavir's troops and gave us an advantage in battle. Max continued to be the leader and healer.'

'You said eight,' Isabel remembered. 'Who are the other four?'

'The human partners,' Liz answered easily.

'What do you mean, human partners,' Alex answered, looking into Isabel's eyes. They both hoped it meant what they wanted.

'Maria and Michael, Isabel and Alex, Tess and Kyle, Max and me,' Liz confessed. 'When we tried to keep away from each other or form relationships with others, Kavir won. He broke us in some way. We are always stronger when we are in those predestine pairs and together as a group. We lead the Earth's resistance fighters and somehow manage to stop the invasion.'

Michael, finding this hard to believe, shouted at Liz. 'You want me to believe you saw every possible future in a single touch of that thing.' Walking over to it, Michael placed his hands in the same place Liz had earlier. Nothing happened. 'How come I can't do it?'

'I don't know,' Liz confessed, 'but I know what I saw, Michael.'

'What are we going to do, Max,' Isabel looked to her brother.

'I think that's up to Tess,' he turned to the blond with a pleading expression. 'Are you in or out?'

'I guess,' she stated with venom, although the thought of her with Kyle seemed obvious, 'I don't have a choice.'

'You got that sister,' Maria declared.


	7. Chapter 7

'Max,' Liz held onto his arm as the others filed out of the room. Locking their gaze, it communicated so much.

Nodding he knew what she wanted. When Isabel glanced back, Max answered the unasked question. 'I'll get a lift back with Liz.'

'I'll let Mom know you're staying overnight with Michael,' she said, her eyes darting between the two. With a sigh, Isabel hurried to join the others and tell them. She'd always considered Max and Liz soulmates and envied the relationship they shared.

'There's more I have to show you,' Liz confessed, 'but I'm not sure you're going to like it. It doesn't concern the others, at least not yet. I need to share this with you first.'

He stood silently, watching her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a plastic looking pen. Handing it to Max, Liz waited for his reaction. After glancing down at it, he looked up. Hurt and abandonment shone in his eyes.

'Is this how you tried to get me to fall out of love with you,' Max asked in a defeated voice.

Shaking her head, Liz gave her attention to the Granolith once again. Placing her hands on the cool, crystalline surface, she let the memories flow. Taking up where they'd left off, Max saw the pain flash across her face in the purple light of the inverted cone as she made contact with it for the first time.

'What did you see?' Future Max demanded, hurrying over to Liz's position. Taking a shoulder in each hand, he shook Liz. 'I know you. I've lived with you for years. Liz, you have to tell me what you're seeing. I can tell it's bad from the expression on your face.'

'Everything,' Liz couldn't find the words or the courage to look into his amazing eyes. If she did, he'd see the terror. 'Tess will betray you, no matter what we do today or how we change the future. It doesn't matter if we stay together or chose to love other people. The future is always the same. Tess leaves and you are weakened.'

'Why?' Max commanded. 'I can see it in the way you don't look at me, Liz. You've seen something that's frightened you. What is it?'

'Tess never came out of the pod with the rest of you,' Liz stopped, swallowing hard before raising her head to finally meet Max's eyes, 'because Nasedo is Kavir. He planned to have her under his control here on Earth. Tess betrayed you in the last life by telling Kavir about the reincarnations. She's going to betray you in this one too. Tess has always been the enemy.'

'There has to be a way,' Max declared, 'to stop her.'

'There is,' Liz once again turned her eyes to the floor. 'There needs to be four of you when the time comes.'

Future Max understood. 'You're sure, Liz.'

Instead of answering, she tilted her head. Reaching behind his neck, Liz locked her fingers in his long hair. 'It's the only way,' she stated before forcing his head down to hers.

Max, Now Max, watched in awe and horror at the scene unfolding before him. The love of his life began to kiss an older version and he returned the caress with practiced ease. It didn't take long for them to become intimate. At the same time, he felt every touch, every taste, every movement as though he'd made love to Liz a thousand times before. As they climaxed together, he felt the wave of passion encompass his body. Now Max had to hold onto the wall or fall down with the emotions churning though his body.

'Thank you,' Future Max offered, not quite sure what to say.

'I have to hold my legs up,' Liz sounded stoic while she died a little inside.

'Liz,' Max didn't move off her. Placing a hand on either side of her head, he forced her gaze to his. 'I'll understand. You have to believe me. My younger self will come to terms with what we've done. In time I'll be able to laugh with you about this. You'd be amazed at what we'll find funny someday. If this experience has taught me anything, it's to treasure the little things. I love you, I always have.'

'I feel like I betrayed my Max,' Liz cried.

'Liz,' Now Max forced her hands away from the crystal.

'What am I going to do,' the look of utter desperation and despair coloured her eyes.

'What are we going to do,' Max corrected. 'This baby might have been conceived by my future self, but it's part of me.'

'We can't tell anyone else about this yet,' Liz tired for normal. 'I've thought about nothing else the last two weeks. I couldn't face you and Maria would have gotten the truth out of me. I've been so frightened but I had to know before I could tell you. It's the only way I could change the future.'

'Liz,' his emotions in turmoil, Max reached out for her. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to take her in his arms. Logically, kissing her would make both of them feel better and close the distance between them.

'Max, we can't,' Liz protested weakly as her top hit the floor.

'You don't want too,' he asked, not pulling away. Instead, Max let his lips cover one breast. Rewarded with a soft coo from Liz, he continued his assault on her body. 'Say so now because I don't think I can stop. That image of you and my future self has me so hot, I want to feel what it was like in reality.'

'I,' panting, Liz gave in to his marauding lips and fingers. 'Please don't stop. I want you, Max. I only ever wanted you. I need you to believe that.'

'I do,' he murmured against her heated skin.


	8. Chapter 8

'Where's Max,' Tess asked before engaging her brain. It seemed kind of obvious after the words left her mouth. Still her blue eyes strayed to the edifice blocking out the stars.

'I don't think Liz told us everything,' Isabel commented with a huff, hurrying past the girl standing in the middle of the only path down from the pod entry. 'My brother stayed to hear the rest of the story.'

'I'm going back,' Michael stated. Before he could take a step, Maria and Alex appeared before him, blocking his way.

'Don't,' Maria stopped him by grabbing an arm. 'Whatever Liz has to say involves her and Max. They'll let us know if it affects the group. It's not like she held anything back in there.'

'I can't imagine what it would be like,' Alex added, 'keeping a secret like that. Seeing those images of us dying disturbed me but Liz has been living with them for two weeks. It's no wonder she's been avoiding us.'

'I get the impression,' Tess frowned as if she couldn't believe what she'd confess, 'she saw a lot more death and destruction than she's willing to share.' Shivering she added, 'I'm not sure I would be strong enough to make the same decisions if I witnessed the end of the world in every way possible.'

'I didn't think about that,' Isabel's voice turned soft and contemplative, as though seeing Liz Parker for the first time. 'I've always known Max belongs with Liz. She sacrificed everything so my brother could follow his destiny. I guess I didn't give her enough credit.'

'She's stronger than any of us,' Maria sighed, 'it's just that she doesn't always say a lot and when she does, it's so dam reasonable. I've known Liz since kindergarten and she's always been the same.'

'I told Max,' Isabel's eyes searched for the entry to the chamber, 'I'd tell Mom he's staying at your house tonight, Michael. We'd better get going. The last movie lets out in just under an hour.'

'The excuses are getting a bit thin with my Mom too,' Maria commented.

Nodding, Michael's mind still held the image of Maria, dying on a battlefield. 'Alex, you're riding with Isabel in the Jeep,' he decided, placing an arm around Maria's shoulders. 'Come on, let's go.'

Maria smiled up at him, understanding their time together tonight would be limited but previous events. Amy De Luca, a somewhat bohemian parent still watched the developing relationship with a cautious eye. After all, she made every mistake in the book and attempted to protect her daughter from following in the same footsteps.

'I guess,' Tess added as an afterthought, 'you can drop me off at Kyle's. How do you think he's going to take this?'

'After Max healed him a few months back,' Alex ventured, placing his arm around Isabel and leading them towards the Jeep, 'I'd guess he'd kind of understand. Just be gentle with him Tess. Kyle's a great guy, once you really get to know him.'


	9. Chapter 9

'Liz,' Max didn't want to move. He'd like to stay like this for the rest of his life, wrapped up in his lover's arms. Pulling Liz further into his already tight embrace, reality invaded their bubble of perfect happiness.

'I know,' she spoke reluctantly. 'We have to go home. Besides, this floor is hard.'

'Next time,' Max smiled at the thought, 'we'll find somewhere more comfortable.'

They didn't need to say more. An air of ease surrounded them. On the same wavelength, the teen's slowly sat. Thighs brushed as they reached for discarded clothing. Elbows tapped while smoothing out shirts. Holding out a hand, Max helped Liz from the floor and led them from the Granolith, through the pod chamber and into the cool New Mexico night. It didn't feel like they'd come together for the first time but more like the culmination of a long held dream. They felt content and starry eyed.

'Have you seen your doctor,' Max found the courage to ask as they climbed into the car.

'No,' Liz bit her lip. Nervous, she handed the keys to him unable to look Max in the eye. 'I didn't think it would be a good idea. The whole alien thing,' she stated, trying to explain.

'Your mom and dad are going to insist,' Max said, his mind finally beginning to process the ramifications.

'I know,' Liz commented. Placing a hand over Max's much larger palm and lacing their fingers, she demanded he look at her before he stated the car. 'We have to keep this to ourselves for as long as possible. We don't know what differences there might be, how it will affect me. When you kissed me, before we found the orb, I got that strange looking rash on my neck. I'm so frightened, Max.'

'It's still early, we could…' not really wanting to think about termination, Liz made a very significant point. They knew nothing about Max's genetics and it worried him. More than that, the effects of a part alien pregnancy terrified Max. He couldn't lose Liz now they found their way back to each other.

'No, Max,' shaking her head, Liz refused to entertain the idea. 'The one thing I do know, this is the only way. It's the only future I saw where we win the war. No matter what our parents say, we have to do this our way. This baby has to be born healthy and grow up to fight beside you, Isabel and Michael when the time comes.'

'I guess we have to take it one day at a time,' Max let out the breath he'd been holding.

Starting the car, he turned the vehicle around and headed back to Roswell. As the mile markers passed, Max allowed the silence in the small car to continue. Holding Liz's hand, he found his mental processes working furiously. He might appear socially awkward but underneath, Max's intelligence rivalled that of any great leader. He could watch and analyse from the background before accepting his position at the front of the pack.

'Liz,' he gained her attention as they entered the city limits, 'I can't just drop you at the Crashdown and disappear. Your parents have to believe we've started dating again so when we finally tell them, well, they'll think getting back together made us forget to use protection.'

Eyes wide, she'd considered her father's reaction to her pregnancy. Liz Parker didn't think about the questions he asked after all the discussions they had revolving around Max Evans. Nodding her head in agreement, Liz directed him to park the car in the alley.

Climbing up to the balcony, she took Max's hand. Leading him to her window, Liz dropped into her room first. He followed a little nervously. It had been several months since being in this space and it reminded him of a better time in his life.

'We have to start,' she whispered, pulling Max over to her bed, 'as we mean to go on. We don't have a choice now.'

'I know,' Max answered. 'I'm going to text Isabel. I can't keep lying to my parents. They need to know I'm spending the night here.'

'I'll take a quick shower,' Liz headed for her bathroom with a shy smile on her face. Once in the room, she dropped the expression, wondering what her parents would think if they found the two of them together and alone in her room.

_It's too late for that now_, her subconscious added. _Besides, you've made love to both Now and Future Max. Don't try and tell me you can hide that in the recesses of your mind and conveniently forget it. You know what Future Max said, once you did the deed, the relationship changed between you and nothing could part you ever again. Be honest with yourself, you don't want it too. Besides, it occurred in every time line you saw. Now that's a destiny._

Exiting with only a towel wrapped under her arms, Liz watched Max stare out of the window. 'How did Isabel take it?'

'She called me back,' he turned with a slight smile, his eyes lighting up with the sight before him. 'You know Iz, she hates lying to our Mom. Thankfully they're asleep so she tore up the note and will tell them if they ask in the morning.'

'Max,' Liz indicated the clock by her bed, 'it's already morning and we both have work tomorrow.'

'Can I?' he pointed to the bathroom.

'I left your towel over the shower,' Liz found the sudden domesticity slightly daunting but amusing. 'I'll try not to go to sleep before you're finished.'

'Liz,' Max whispered as he climbed into bed beside her, 'are you going to change your school schedule back?' He weathered the shocked gaze before explaining, 'if you get sick or something, I can always get your assignments. Maria and Alex are in the rest of your classes and it's not too late to make changes before midterms.'

'I guess so,' Liz responded, a little shocked at the level of thought Max invested in their future. 'I've been so focused on changing the bigger picture that I've not thought about school.'

'Come here,' Max indicated his warm embrace. Liz went without protest. 'Let's get some sleep. If you're not working tonight, we'll go out for dinner and talk about it then.'

Smiling as she stifled a yawn, Max watched her snuggle up to him. Lying on his back, Liz fit perfectly alongside his body. Her head used his shoulder as a pillow and one leg found its way between his. Perfectly content, they both fell into an exhausted sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

'Where,' Nancy Parker sounded unimpressed, 'are my car keys? I'm sure I hung them up yesterday.'

Searching the kitchen, living room and the bedroom she shared with her husband, she finally threw her hands up in the air. 'Jeff,' she yelled into the small fourth bedroom they'd converted into an office, 'have you seen my car keys.'

'Liz asked to borrow the car last night,' he swivelled on his chair to face his frustrated wife. 'She's doing the opening if you want to go down and ask her where she put them. I didn't hear her come home last night but saw the car in the alley this morning.'

'Liz would have hung them back up,' Nancy sounded confused. 'Not,' she hesitated, 'that she asks for the car often. Do you know where she went?'

'Nope,' he pulled off his glasses and placed them on the desk. Getting up, Jeff stretched. 'After the last couple of months, I'm not asking either. I'm going to make a coffee, do you want one before heading out.'

'Please,' Nancy called, walking across the hall into her daughter's room and her last hope of locating her keys.

The bed seemed unusually rumpled. Then again, Liz normally made it before leaving for her shift at the diner downstairs. Sighing heavily, Nancy couldn't be mad. After all, her daughter didn't give them too many headaches.

'Well, accept that whole staying out all night with Max a few months back,' Nancy reminded herself as she pulled up the sheets and doona. 'Funny, I could have sworn Liz usually slept on the other side. Not that I've made her bed for years now.'

Taking a quick look around the room, nothing else seemed out of place. However it meant her car keys weren't obviously laying around either. After a more thorough check of the chest of draws and desk, Nancy entered the bathroom. Lying on the floor beside the dirty clothes basket she spotted her object. Unfortunately she noticed something else which made her blood run cold.

'Jeff,' she demanded in a loud, clear voice, 'come in here please.'

The tone brought an instant response. Forgetting the coffee machine, he rushed to see what had upset his wife. Standing in Liz's bathroom, she held a white pen like device out to him. Taking it from Nancy's shaking fingers he looked at the small window.

'I think,' he swallowed hard before looking up into the teary eyes of his wife, 'we can safely assume our daughter and her boyfriend have made up.'

'It's always the good girls who get caught,' Nancy agreed. 'What are we going to do?'

'Give them a chance to explain themselves and then listen as they tell us how they're going to handle this,' Jeff sounded stoic. 'If Liz is making these kinds of adult choices, she needs to take adult responsibility for them. We can stand by her decisions, even help make her path easer but we need to let her feel the consequence of her actions.'

'Right,' Nancy tried to keep her emotions at bay. 'Suddenly I don't feel like going out,' she burst into tears and fell into her husband's waiting arms.

* * *

><p>Would you like to see the reaction to this situation? Leave me a line or two. I love to include others ideas if they fit with my overall plot.<p> 


End file.
